


Slice of Pervert Halloween Specials

by Fmannerly



Series: Slice of Pervert [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Demonology, Everyone Has Issues, F/F, Gen, POV Multiple, POV Third Person Limited, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-15 08:12:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16059095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fmannerly/pseuds/Fmannerly
Summary: The Odd Halloween stories in universe, mostly the same shit, but with witchcraft and demonology and generally whatever pops into my head at the time.





	1. Janice's Odd Afternoon (Halloween 2016)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slavegirl has a brush with the supernatural, as her master's fiancé reveals a strange truth to her. (Slice of Pervert Halloween Special 2016.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, this is supposed to be all about Janice, and yet, as in all things, Constance steals the show. You'd think if she could share people, she could learn to share the spotlight, but no.

For A1386J, no, she corrected herself, she had been Janice Young for a good three months now, her day had been much the same as any other since her master had brought her and her infant daughter to live with his fiance. She’d finished her duties for the moment (and had been given the rest of the afternoon off by her mistress’ semi-invalid kinda-sorta-unfree half-sister Grace,) and so had decided to enjoy watching the lightning over the bay from the deck, while her daughter Katerina napped in the playpen nearby.  
  
Janice awoke to the sounds of crows nearby, and of her daughter making her usual sort of amused burbling. She rolled over to look at the playpen, and noticed two crows perched on the clothesline over it, looking down, as her daughter looked up at them. Grace was standing nearby, supporting herself with a cane.  
  
The left crow shifted it’s attention from Kat to Grace, and chattered almost deferentially.  
  
Grace just gave it a disapproving look as she replied. “No Anzu, you can’t have her eyes.” She replied to the bird. “They’re not mine to give, and you’re not supposed to eat them anyway. Remember what Doctor Hirsch said.”  
  
Anzu cawed indignantly, and sort of sulked, while it’s companion laughed.  
  
“Chamomile, that goes for you too.” Grace replied.  
  
Chamomile made a pointed effort to pout in the opposite direction.  
  
Even as Janice got up to collect her child, she couldn’t help but chuckle at the strange scene. It didn’t help anything when her mistress emerged wearing what looked to be nothing more than a black and silver shot-silk housecoat and a matching pointed hat with a very wide brim, all of which blended in with her mistress’ long, black hair.  
  
“Janice, if you could, I need to talk to you about something, so just come to the study. You’re not in trouble or anything, so don’t panic. You might as well bring Kat in as well.” Constance said as she looked Janice in the eyes, before turning to her sister and the crows. “What did my useless familiar do now?”  
  
“Nothing really, Chamomile was fine.” Grace said without a glance. “Anzu just wanted to eat Kat’s eyes.”  
  
“Wow, even for Anzu, that’s pretty fucked up.” Constance said with a raised eyebrow.  
  
“Is everything ready?” Grace said to Constance, as Janice scooped her child up into her arms, staring intensely at the duo.  
  
“Eh, almost.” Constance replied, as her hat shifted slightly in the breeze. “I just have to give Janice the talk, and that should be it.”  
  
Grace shrugged as Janice hurried inside from the odd scene, with Constance following shortly behind.  
  
When Janice arrived in the study, she noticed that the room had been completely rearranged. The bookcases that stretched from floor to ceiling seemed even taller, and the chairs and side table had been pushed off to one side, to make room for an elaborately carved lectern a handful of candelabras, and a large paper spread on the floor with a particularly complicated circle covered in numbers, symbols and shapes that she didn’t recognize. Constance sat down in the armchair with a sword in it’s scabbard leaning up against it, and then motioned for the nervous slave girl to sit.  
  
When Janice had sat down, and settled Kat into her lap, she got a good look at Constance as her mistress stretched in her chair. Constance definitely wasn’t wearing anything under her coat.  
  
Finally, after a satisfied yawn, Constance sat up a bit more formally, and looked Janice in the eyes. “Okay, so I’ve been putting this off for a while, but it’s time you learned about this.” Constance said, “Grace and I are magicians, more hobbyists than anything else, but our family have been witches for a while, and we’re looking at getting into the business as sort of All-purpose Magical Service Providers.”  
  
“I didn’t even know magic was a thing.” Janice replied.  
  
“Well, it is, and it isn’t easy. We’re basically bullshiting the universe every time we cast something, so it’s kinda cost and effort prohibitive usually.” Constance replied, as she crossed her legs, “Anyway, I’m saying all this because I need something from you, or rather Kat.”  
  
Janice glanced down at her child and then back up at the other woman. “What do you mean.”  
  
“Well, Grace and I have this invocation we’re going to try and do, and we need some specific reagents for it.” Constance said, “Specifically, some blood from an unbaptised infant, namely Kat. Not much, just like a teaspoon.”  
  
“Why aren’t you just taking it then?” Janice said. “You know I can’t really do anything about it.”  
  
Constance sighed. “Because if I don’t just up and tell you, you might think I’m a vampire or something and shove a stake through my heart in the middle of the night?” She said. “I’ve got very good reasons for doing this, and it’s not actually going to hurt her. I’ll even get you something nice as a thank you.”  
  
“Okay,” Janice said, “But I want to watch everything to make sure.”  
  
Constance shrugged, before sitting up. “That’s perfectly fine.”  
  
“Mistress,” Janice said, “I do have one question.”  
  
“What is it?” Constance replied.  
  
“Am I under a spell to control me or anything?”  
  
“If you were, you wouldn’t be able to string together enough words to ask that question, and I like my adorable help to be more than a zombie.” Constance replied smugly. “So no magic, just a shock collar and leverage.”  
  
With Kat’s blood drawn and added to the mix of reagents that had been spread about the circle, the candelabras all lit, and Grace and the two crows now in the room, perched in or on a chair while Grace held a particularly impressive-looking book, Constance stripped out of her housecoat, and was ready to begin. Janice just held her sleeping daughter (who had finally calmed down after fussing a bit from a particularly foul-smelling incense Constance had put on both of them,) as she sat in a chair, and watched the show unfold.  
  
Janice couldn’t understand the chanting, the smells, or where the odd lights were coming from, but it was an interesting display nonetheless. Particularly as what seemed like a massive blood blister clouded in sulfur smoke emerged in the circle, and began to change it’s shape.  
  
Katerina awoke and burbled in discomfort as the blister shifted and seemingly stood up before moulding itself into the sitting form of a displeased winged wolf.  
  
“Mortal, why have you summoned me?” Spoke the irate sounding creature, as it surveyed the room, it’s eyes finally settling on Constance.  
  
“Marchosias, I have called upon my ancestral pact, and summoned thee to answer one question.” Constance replied, as she picked up a notebook and a pen from a nearby bookcase.  
  
“Ask then,” the beast replied, “do not waste my time further.”  
  
“What is the perfect recipe for an Irish Pumpkin Spice Latte?” Constance supplied without hesitation.  
  
Marchosias slumped to the ground and covered its face with its paws, before muttering something indistinct. Janice took this opportunity to leave the room, and take Katerina with her.  
  
Janice settled down on the her favorite chair on the deck, turned the radio on to the university station and held her daughter, as she waited for this all to just blow over. It took half an hour for anyone else to join them out there. In this case, a slightly singed, but still victorious looking Constance, back in her robe.  
  
“So, thank you for that.” Constance said, “I got everything I needed to save our halloween-slash-my birthday party. Usually we have to wait until one of us has had a kid to summon Marchosias.”  
  
“Oh,” Janice said, “You’re welcome mistress. I’m glad we could be of assistance.”  
  
“Think about what you’d like as a present for Kat, while you help Jimmy with dinner.” Constance said, “I’m going to go clean the study, and then take a shower to get the brimstone smell out. You might want to shower and wash Kat before going into the kitchen. You two smell almost as bad as I do.”  
  
“Um, Mistress, shouldn’t you be having me clean the study?” Janice asked as she looked over at the dark haired witch.  
  
“You wouldn’t know how to do it safely, or how to do it without wrecking the floor. I’ll teach you some other time, but I’ll do it tonight.” Constance replied. “You might want to tell Jimmy that I’m in the mood for something light, and after dinner, Grace has dibs, which means your adorable ass is all mine.”  
  
With that, Constance ruffled Janice’s hair a bit before heading back inside. It took Janice a few minutes to parse everything, before she went back inside, heading to the quarters.  
  
In the quarters, she set Kat down on the bed, stripped herself (not that hard when you only wear a pair of shorts, a thong and a nursing top on most days,) and got out the tub to wash her daughter. It was on top of Jimmy, who had been cowering in the closet.  
  
“What are you doing?” Janice said to the redheaded maid.  
  
“Hiding.” Jimmy said without any hesitation from his space at the bottom of the closet. “It’s safer here, and well, once you’ve seen one gibbering mass of tentacles, you’ve seen them all.”  
  
“I liked watching.” Janice replied, “The lights were impressive, and Marchosias seemed nice.”  
  
“You’re weird.” Jimmy replied.  
  
“I get that a lot,” Janice replied, “Anyway, Mistress wants something light for dinner, and Grace apparently called dibs on you for afterward.”  
  
Jimmy stood himself up, shedding more than a few socks and stockings in the process, and dusted off his skirt. “If I must.” He replied joyfully. Janice said nothing, but gave him an annoyed look, and proceeded to bathe her child and herself, trying to rinse that accursed incense from their hair and chests.  
  
Afterwards, with Kat now dry, fed, and asleep in the bassinet, she joined Jimmy in the kitchen. While still not speaking to him, helped to boil the artichokes and rice and rolled a large pile of dolmeh as he labored over what would become a respectable pot of Circassian Chicken. For everything else that she’d had to deal with, be it Grace’s jealous glares, baby colic or her mistress’ wandering hands and open lust and her master’s frequent absences, Janice found that the food certainly helped to make it tolerable.  
  
Dinner was a quiet affair, and the cleaning up afterward was extremely quick with three people involved (even with a grumpy Kat interrupting,) so Janice found herself again in the study at half past seven, staring across a magic circle on the floor at her master’s fiance yet again. At least this time she was dressed, albeit while holding a hand-broom. The room smelled of the same foul incense, and uncured tobacco, but with a hint of other things underneath.  
  
“You asked if you were under any spells or anything earlier.” Constance said, and Janice nodded in response. “Well, I thought about it, and I’ve decided to demonstrate that to you. I need you to trust me, and I need you to be loyal. I can’t order that, and I don’t want you to doubt how you feel about me.”  
  
“How?” Janice replied.  
  
“Step into the center of the circle, and I’ll begin.” Constance replied, “If you see any lights or feel any unusual pressure, you’ll have been under a geas. If you don’t, you weren’t.”  
  
Janice entered the circle, and Constance began chanting something while waving the broom around and pelting her with salt. Aside from the pelting, she didn’t feel anything out of the ordinary. Eventually the chanting stopped, and with it the salt.  
  
“So?” Constance said, as she held the broom at her side. “Do you believe me now?”  
  
“I guess.” Janice replied.  
  
“Good enough.” Constance replied. “Now then, I’d give you the rest of the night off, but since Grace and Jimmy are being obnoxiously lovey-dovey today, and Rupert isn’t here, I’m just going to have to make do with you. Wanna make some popcorn and watch some bad kung-fu movies?”  
  
Janice couldn’t help but laugh at that. “Certainly mistress.”


	2. Anne puts a curse on someone. (Halloween 2018)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patience has a bad day at the post office, Anne has to get revenge for her. Through streaking.

“Hey, Anne is this your tampon?” Patience said, as she held a rather gross one in her hand while leaning into my room.

“Why are you going through the bathroom trash?” I asked from my place at my desk, more than a little concerned about now-gravid sister’s state of mind. 

“I got in an argument with Agnes DeWitt at the post office. I want you to curse her family.” Patience said without hesitating. “I’d do it myself, but…”

“...you’re pregnant.” I replied, immediately knowing what my sister wanted me to do.

“Yeah, and I need menstrual blood and the new moon for the ritual. So you do it.” 

“No.” I said, turning back to my computer. “I’m not doing that, I have a paper to write.”

“It won’t take long, all you have to do is eight laps, and I’m making the incense right now.” Patience said. “So I just need you to do the actual ritual. It’s not hard. I’ve already got a censer, and I’ll give you the chant I need you to say. It won’t even take fifteen minutes to do.”

“No.” I replied, holding my ground. “What did she even say that’d make you want to curse her entire family?”

“Not her entire family, just her cats.” 

“Okay, why do you want to curse her cats?”

“She told her kids I was a whore and threw a cup of coffee at me.” My sister replied. “So I’m going to make her cats incontinent, and make dough in her home fail to rise.”

“That’s a bit disproportionate don’t you think?”

“It was a gift from mom.”

“Oh.” 

“Yeah, so do this, or you’re moving into the dorms.”

“Alright, when do I need to do it, and what’s the house number?”

“That’s the spirit.”

That said, two hours later while I was sitting in my car buck naked aside from a house coat, with Holly as my only companion, I had some second thoughts.  
“Mistress, are you thinking of backing out?” Holly asked from the passenger seat.

“Yes.” I replied. “It’s fucking cold out, and I’m going to be streaking.”

“Mistress, what will your sister think about that?” 

“Right.” I said, as I opened the door and got out. “Keep the car running, and turn the lights off. If I get arrested, Patience will call you.” I finished as I slipped out of my housecoat, and put it on the seat.

“Yes Mistress.” Holly replied cheerfully, as she handed me the censer (that was basically just a glass milk bottle with some holes in it on a rope) and a lighter. 

I lit the incense, and then tossed the lighter on the coat before shutting the door. 

I was shivering as I walked from the hidden area where I’d left the car (which had plenty of nice bushes on the way back I could hide in if need be,) to the house. I noted that the DeWitt house was thankfully asleep, and the landscaping had left a pretty clear path around the house.

Needless to say, having decided on my path, I started my first lap, breaking into a sprint, ignored the pain from my breasts heaving to and fro, and started yelling a chant.

I was just finishing the second lap when the lights came on upstairs, and I felt the pain disappear and my senses sharpen as the adrenaline kicked in and I started to panic. 

The porch light came on on the sixth lap, and the flood lights came on on the seventh.

I finished on the eighth, just as someone came out of the house.

I was sprinting away from the house and back to the car when I heard the siren. Instinctively, I dove in the bushes to hide. 

I saw the lights of a police cruiser pass not a foot in front of me, on the other side of the bushes. I desperately tried to calm my breathing as I felt branches scratch my entire body. 

I heard the car park, and doors open, and when I saw the police officers approach the front door after several agonizing minutes I saw my chance and dove out of the bushes.

I don’t think I stopped running until I was back in the car.

I didn’t stop to get dressed, or anything, and I didn’t really bother to look at anything until I got in the car.  
“Mistress.” Holly said, from the passenger seat as I closed the door and buckled my seatbelt. “You forgot the censer.”

“I’ll make her a new one.” I replied as I turned to look at her. “Why are you naked?”

“Why shouldn’t I be naked?” She replied, as she bounced up and down a bit in her seat, distracting me. “As it is, I figured it’d be easier to say we were about to fuck or we just finished going walkies when you had to take a dump if the cops came by.”

“Huh. I guess that’d work.” I said as I turned my attention back to the car, and put it in gear. “What’s going walkies”

“You walking me on a leash like I’m a dog Mistress.” Holly replied without a moment’s hesitation. “I read about it in one of the books your sister let me read. It sounded like something you would enjoy.”

“You were hoping you could get me to do that weren’t you? Pervert.” I said with a smile as I pulled out from where the car was hiding and started back down the road.

“If you desired as much Mistress.” Holly said, before she yawned and scooted over as much as she could against the seatbelt and leaned on my shoulder as I started onto our circuitous path home. “I’d rather just curl up with you tonight though. It’s too cold for that.”

And then we had peace and quiet for the few minutes until I saw the flashing lights in my rear view mirror. Like a good law abiding citizen, particularly one who hadn’t cursed some poor woman’s cats and bread, I pulled over, rolled down the window, and hit the record button on the dash cam. Holly fished out my wallet, her ID and the registration for the car at the same time. 

The officer was a tall fellow, about middle aged, and looked to be about as amused about the stop as I was. While he did look the two of us over, the expression on his face was more concern than arousal, especially when he saw the recording light in the dash cam. “License and Registration Please.” He said, and I handed the two over without comment.

After a cursory examination he returned my license and registration and spoke again. “I pulled you over because you had your fog lights on. It’s a clear night, don’t do that. I’ll let you off with a warning this time.” He said, before asking the one question that was on his mind. “Why are you two naked?”

I stalled a bit, mostly mortified and embarrassed. I really didn’t want to get arrested over this. 

“Mistress and I went to the park for walkies because she decided it was a nice night for it sir.” Holly replied with a bubbly smile as soon as it was clear I was going to choke up on this. “And then she fell in a bush when she had to take a leak, so we’re calling it a night.”

“Oh.” He replied, as he looked at me for confirmation. I nodded, and he continued. “Alright. We’ve had reports of streakers. I get that we’re a college town, and kids your age like to experiment, but we do have families here, and while I’ll let it slide this time. As it is, we’ve had multiple calls about some drunken pervert running around naked and screaming outside people’s houses this week, and I wouldn’t want girls like you to turn out like that mad pooper.” 

“Of course Officer.” I replied immediately, wondering why someone else would be doing that.

“Good. And for future reference, if you’re going to keep doing this, there’s a nudist colony just over the state line. Go be a problem over there.” He said. “If I catch you doing it on public property here I’ll charge you with indecent exposure and public defecation.”

“Yes officer.” I replied immediately. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Good, you’re free to go.” He said, as he turned to walk away.

As he left, I rolled the window up, and turned to Holly who was now sitting there looking like the cat that ate the canary.

“Yes, I’ll see if we can go some time.” I said. “If you’ve been really good.”

“Of course Mistress.” Holly replied. “But can we go to bed when we get home? It’s got to be like two am by now.”

“That’s fine. I’ll give you your treat tomorrow then.”

After the officer drove off, I made sure my fog lights were off as I pulled back onto the road and headed home.


End file.
